Keep On Living
by Seigi Machine Zero
Summary: AU-ish. Minato worries too much. His younger twin decided to force some sense in. Minato & Minako. Mentioned Minato x Mitsuru.


**Keep On Living**

Disclaimer: I don't own P3 and its characters. Atlus does.

A/N: So, basically the female MC of P3P is the same as Minato, having the same powers and fate and all... But that's too difficult for me. Besides, there's some fics that introduced her as Minato's twin. So, yeah... I'm using that base too. In this fic, her name will be (as expected) Minako. Okay, onward to the fic!

Minato lay in his bed, thoughtful look on his face. It was Sunday, so there's no need for him to go to the school. Soon after waking, all he did until this point was gazing to the ceiling. What's on his mind, actually?

Slowly, he began to straighten his arm upwards as if to reach something. Then, in a sudden, he grasps the empty air. _'Nothing feels off.' _he thought. Lowering his right arm, he does the same with his left. This time, the grasp was slightly stronger. _'Good. I guess that's it.' _Finally, he sighed a breath of relief. "I guess I worry things too much..." Minato mumbled.

"Worrying about what?" a familiar voice asked.

Turning his head, Minato saw his younger twin, Minako, standing by the door. "Oh, morning." he greeted. "Since when you get in?"

"Just now." Minako replied. "I knocked the door many times, but you didn't answer, so..."

"Ah, sorry about that..." Minato scratched the back of his head. "Must've been zoning out again..."

Upon hearing his answer, Minako frowned. "You're still worried about your body... Right, Onii-chan?" Minato snapped his sight towards her in shock. He opened his mouth, trying to say something. But soon, his face fell in defeat. "Just as I thought..." Minako muttered.

Few months ago, the group managed to defeat Nyx. Or, to be exact, the Arisato twins did. Nyx, being powerful herself, forced the group to do nothing just by her presence. It was then the Twins suddenly flew towards the Night Goddess. Inside, it was a short, yet tough battle. But, gathering all strength from the bonds they have forged, Minato and Minako combined their Great Seal, effectively eliminating Nyx. Thus, things returned to normal...

Or so he thinks. Minato first noticed it on kendo training. Much to his own surprise, he realized fatigue gets him quicker than usual. At first, he thought it's because he hasn't trained in some time. But then, he also realized that his sleeping hour in class has increased. Not to mention he would immediately hit the sack right away upon returning from school. Okay, he knows that not fatal at all. It's more like he has... Lost half of his spirit? No, that doesn't sound good, either...

"Hello? Earth to Onii-chan?" Minako's voice returned him to reality. She is waving her hand in front of his face. "Now you even ignored me!"

Minato gave his twin a sheepish smile. "Ahaha... Gomen..."

Minako sighed, "I know you're lazy and all... But please pay attention, at the very least."

"My laziness got nothing to do with it..." Minato retorted.

"It is."

"It's not."

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it... Ugh, forget it. That's not the main topic." Minako grumbled. She then pulled a chair closer, and sit down, facing Minato. "Now, tell me, Onii-chan... How long have been passed since we defeated Nyx?"

"Huh? What?"

"How long have been passed since we defeated Nyx." she repeated.

"Umm... Six months and eighteen days. Three months and three days since my relationship with Mitsuru became publicly known."

"I didn't ask that..." Minako sweatdropped, earning a grin from her twin. "Putting that aside, you still think you'll die anytime soon?" Minato answered this with a nod. "Oh, please, Onii-chan! Is there even a possibility of someone clinging to their life for 6 months? That's just mean you're gonna be alright!"

Minato simply shrugged. "You don't know exactly when Death comes."

"So? At least, be positive. You're becoming easier to fall asleep, that's all."

Minato raised an eyebrow. "How can you know that when you don't---"

"I do experience the same." Minako cut him off.

"Huh? Seriously? But how come you don't look fatigued?"

"Duh... I don't spend the day in my bedroom, listening to emo songs..."

"Hey! I don't listen to those!" Minato protested. "Although it's true that I spend most of my time dozing off..."

"See?" Minako put her hands in her waist. "Sheesh... I wonder why Mitsuru-senpai could fall for you..."

Minato chuckled. "Hey, I know I'm not much of an athlete. But still... I got this." Minato pointed to the side of his head.

"Yeah, whatever..." Minako stuck out her tongue. "Oh, well. It's almost time." she glanced at her watch. "I can't make Akihiko-senpai wait."

"A date? This early?" Minato looks confused.

"Onii-chan! It's not a date! I'm just accompanying him jogging!"

"Oh, right... I should've noticed your outfit..." Minato said, looking at her. "Well, have fun."

"Shouldn't you say something like 'Take care' or whatever it is?"

"Don't worry. He's inexperienced with girls. If he does something, though, I'll send him to Nyx." Minato grinned.

Minako giggled. "You're right. Well, I'm going, Onii-chan!" Minato merely nodded. Just when Minako is about to exit the room, she stopped, turned towards Minato and says, "Never give up, Onii-chan." Without giving a chance for Minato to reply, she left the room.

Minato sat still for a moment. Then, a smile formed on his lips. "Yeah... I will keep on living. Until my time – my real time – is coming." He then stand up and decided to go outside.


End file.
